putinfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Russian Army / Российская армия
Russia’s new flagship T-14 Armata battle tank, praised by President Vladimir Putin as “noticeably superior to its foreign peers,” may be too costly for its military. Armatas are “rather expensive” and there’s no need to “flood the army” with them when the older T-72 combat tank remains in huge demand and is more effective than U.S. and European rivals, said Deputy Prime Minister Yury Borisov, who’s responsible for the defense industry, the RIA Novosti news service reported on Monday. The initial model of the T-72 was produced by the Soviet Union in the 1970s. Russia’s Defense Ministry has been scaling back plans to obtain the Armata, which made an unhappy debut in 2015 when a tank broke down at the annual May 9 Victory Day parade on Red Square. Putin said in March that he’s sat inside the tank, which has an unmanned, remote-controlled turret while the three-man crew is protected by a separate armored capsule. The manufacturer Uralvagonzavod’s then chief executive officer, Oleg Sienko, said in 2015 that the ministry would get as many as 2,300 Armatas before 2020, according to the Tass news service. Last year, however, Borisov said the ministry had a contract for just 100 of the battle tanks by that date, Tass reported. Putin told a meeting of defense officials in May that Russia must continue to provide its military with the latest weapons and equipment, including the Armata. After a decade of massive investment to modernize the armed forces, however, Russia’s military budget was cut to 2.77 trillion rubles ($44.4 billion) this year from 3.05 trillion rubles in 2017 amid belt-tightening as the economy struggled to emerge from the longest recession this century. “The new tank is still passing through a test phase, while the current geopolitical situation requires a rapid answer to the threat from NATO,” said Igor Korotchenko, head of the Moscow-based Centre for Analysis of World Arms Trade. “Buying a modernized T-72 solves this.” / ☀Russia’s new flagship T-14 Armata battle tank, praised by President Vladimir Putin as “noticeably superior to its foreign peers,” may be too costly for its military. Armatas are “rather expensive” and there’s no need to “flood the army” with them when the older T-72 combat tank remains in huge demand and is more effective than U.S. and European rivals, said Deputy Prime Minister Yury Borisov, who’s responsible for the defense industry, the RIA Novosti news service reported on Monday. The initial model of the T-72 was produced by the Soviet Union in the 1970s. Russia’s Defense Ministry has been scaling back plans to obtain the Armata, which made an unhappy debut in 2015 when a tank broke down at the annual May 9 Victory Day parade on Red Square. Putin said in March that he’s sat inside the tank, which has an unmanned, remote-controlled turret while the three-man crew is protected by a separate armored capsule. The manufacturer Uralvagonzavod’s then chief executive officer, Oleg Sienko, said in 2015 that the ministry would get as many as 2,300 Armatas before 2020, according to the Tass news service. Last year, however, Borisov said the ministry had a contract for just 100 of the battle tanks by that date, Tass reported. Putin told a meeting of defense officials in May that Russia must continue to provide its military with the latest weapons and equipment, including the Armata. After a decade of massive investment to modernize the armed forces, however, Russia’s military budget was cut to 2.77 trillion rubles ($44.4 billion) this year from 3.05 trillion rubles in 2017 amid belt-tightening as the economy struggled to emerge from the longest recession this century. “The new tank is still passing through a test phase, while the current geopolitical situation requires a rapid answer to the threat from NATO,” said Igor Korotchenko, head of the Moscow-based Centre for Analysis of World Arms Trade. “Buying a modernized T-72 solves this.” / Новый флагманский танк Т-14 «Армата» России, похваливший президента Владимира Путина как «заметно превосходящий его иностранных сверстников», может оказаться слишком дорогостоящим для его военных. «Арматы» «довольно дороги», и им не нужно «наводнять армию», когда боевой танк «Т-72» по-прежнему пользуется огромным спросом и более эффективен, чем соперники США и Европы, сказал заместитель премьер-министра Юрий Борисов, который отвечает за оборонной промышленности, сообщила в понедельник служба новостей РИА Новости. Первоначальная модель Т-72 была произведена Советским Союзом в 1970-х годах. Минобороны России сократило планы по приобретению «Армата», что привело к неудачному дебюту в 2015 году, когда танк сломался на ежегодном параде Победы 9 мая на Красной площади. В марте Путин сказал, что он сидит в танке, у которого есть беспилотная пушка с дистанционным управлением, в то время как экипаж из трех человек защищен отдельной бронированной капсулой. Как сообщил информационная служба ТАСС, в 2015 году министерство получит до 2300 арматов, сообщил исполнительный директор «Уралвагонзавода» Олег Сиенко. Однако в прошлом году Борисов сказал, что к этой дате министерство заключило контракт на 100 боевых танков, сообщает ТАСС. В мае Путин сообщил собравшимся в министерстве обороны, что Россия должна продолжать снабжать свои вооружения новейшим оружием и оборудованием, в том числе Арматой. Однако после десятилетия масштабных инвестиций в модернизацию вооруженных сил военный бюджет России был сокращен до 2,77 трлн. Рублей (44,4 млрд. Долларов США) в этом году с 3,05 трлн. Рублей в 2017 году на фоне ужесточения пояса, поскольку экономика изо всех сил пыталась выйти из самой продолжительной рецессии века. «Новый танк все еще проходит стадию испытания, а нынешняя геополитическая ситуация требует быстрого ответа на угрозу со стороны НАТО», - сказал Игорь Коротченко, руководитель Московского центра анализа мировой торговли оружием. «Покупка модернизированного T-72 решает это». Категория:Army Категория:Russian Категория:Politics